How my life changed forever
by Corynn009
Summary: A celebrity is invited to a young teenage girl's 17th birthday party and soon builds a relationship with her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Bing! Bing! Finally, the dismissal bell had rung and the hallways became a crazed jungle. Everyone was so excited for Christmas break that people started singing "What time is it? Christmastime!" song. After all the singing had stopped, I met up with my home girl Gabby to give me a ride instead of taking the bus. "Thanks for the ride, Gabby!"

"No problem, I'll talk to ya later." Gabby smiled.

"Alright, bye girl!" I said happily. I went inside the house and shut the door behind me. I was finally home and want to just chill for a while. I headed for the Kitchen to see if mom was in there."Lynn! It's that you?" mom said.

"Yeah, it's me and I am so beat from school. Thank goodness, it's Christmas break! Oh, I see that you cooked mom."I sat by the kitchen table to clear my thoughts of everything that had happened today so far."Oh, you know Corbin called for you"

"When was that and what'd he say, mom." I said

"I believe...maybe about a half-hour ago and he didn't say much...just that you give him call." mom said happily.

"MmKay, I'll call him later because right now I'm hungry and exhausted.

"Well, the food is ready, so you can dig in." mom smiled.

"Awesome!"After I finished, I headed to my room to rest for a while. I turned on the tv and watched

"America's Next Top Model" until I had falling asleep. Two and half hours later, I had woking up because my cell phone began to ring. I clicked on the button to flash the light to see who was calling me.

"Oh my goodness! It's Corbin calling me."

"I wasn't expecting for him to call back so soon" I thought to myself. I got up out of bed and answered my phone."Hey, Corbin! What's going on?"

"Well, nothing really...Did your mom tell you that I called earlier?"

"Yeah, she did tell me and I was gonna call you after my nap." I said as I yawned.

"Oh, well I called you to ask if you like to go out when I finish filming "Freestyle" in the next two days?" he said nervously.

"Are you asking me out, Corbin?" I giggled.

"Well, I wanna see you. Is that Okay with you?" he chuckled.

"Of Course, it is. I mean I wanna hangout with you. So, What time are you coming?"

"I guess around 3:30 is good, so I'll see you then." he said.

"Ok, Bye Corbin!"

"Bye, Love!" Okay, I know what you're thinking...You're thinking "how can a normal girl like me possibly know someone like Corbin. Well, let me just say that it's a long long story, but I'll try to make it short. You see it all started during my summer break. I was sitting on my computer adding songs to my iPod while my mom was cleaning up the Kitchen. "Hey, Lynn! Can you please get the mop with the bucket?" mom said.

"Sure, just give me a second." I said.I had went down into the basement to retrieve the bucket and the mop. When I came back up from the basement, I handed my mom the bucket and mop."Thank you, baby"

"No problem, mom!"

"So, What are you planning to do for your 17th Birthday?" said mom.

"I have absolutely no idea! Maybe I'll just have a simple party with a few friends."

"I bet you want Corbin to come since you always talk about him and have pictures of him on your bedroom walls. I am just kidding! Well, if that's all you want, baby." said mom chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't see why do anything crazy or huge this year. Plus, meeting Corbin on my birthday would be awesome, but that won't happen." I said I was done, I turned off the computer and went outside to play some basketball. In the meantime, my mom had picked up the phone and called up all my friends to discuss the surprise birthday party for me. "Ok, So does everyone understand the plan. Everyone must arrive early to setup everything and don't say anything to Lynn." mom said.

"Yeah, we understand, but some of us wish that we could have Corbin come. I mean she really adore him a whole lot." one of my friends said.

"I know I wish we could do something about that, but we don't even know him like that. Oh, well, Bye" said mom sighing.

"Ok, Bye Mrs. Lewis!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The next day, me and my brother was hanging out over at a friend's house while mom went to Walmart to grocery shop for the surprise party. But little did my mom know that Corbin was scheduled to be at Walmart for a CD signing that very same day. As mom headed toward the checkout, she noticed a crowd of people waiting in line for something. Well, mom was so curious that she went to checkout what was going on. She tapped a woman who was with her young daughter."Excuse me miss! Um, What is everyone in line for?" mom said curiously.**

**"Well, me and my daughter is here for the CD signing that Corbin Bleu is doing." the woman said.**

**"No way! He is here...doing a CD signing. Oh, this is perfect way to surprise my older daughter. She loves Corbin Bleu as well." said mom.**

**"Yeah, it seem like Corbin has made in impact with Children." said the , my mom waited in line to get a CD signed for me. When my mother was next in line , she was ecstatic."Hi! My name is Marie Louis and my daughter really adores you."**

**"Hi! Nice to meet you and I really appreciate your daughter's support." Corbin said grinning.**

**"Well, It's my daughter's 17th Birthday and I'm throwing her a surprise party. Oh, she would love it if you could come." mom said happily.**

**"Of Course, I would absolutely love it come and I'll bring a special gift for her." he said as he finished signing the CD.**

**"Oh, thank you so much Corbin! You'll make her 17th Birthday a special one. Here is the address to the house and the party starts at 8 this Saturday."**

**"Cool! I'll be there and thank you for coming." he said smiling.**

**"Bye, Corbin!."Pretty good story so far, right? Well, you haven't even heard the best part. So, moving on to the morning of my 17th Birthday. "Wow! The sunset looks so beautiful." I said softly with my hair flowing in the breeze.**

**"I know and so are you." said was so perfect and we lean in for a passion kiss until..."Lynn, Wake up!" mom said loudly.**

**"Huh? What? Oh, man." I said.**

**"Oh, boy! Were you dreaming about you and Corbin kissing while watching the sun set again."**

**"Oh, Yeah I was and never gets old." I said grinning.**

**"Well, Someone's 17 today." mom said.**

**"Yeah, I know who. Oh, what time is it?"**

**"Um...It's 9:30am, why? said mom.**

**"I had planned to go to Gabby house for a little bit."**

**"Oh, well...make sure you come home for supper time."**

**" Alright!"I got up and got ready for to leave the house. I went into the kitchen to grab my keys and opened the garage door. Slowly, I pulled out of the garage and shut it behind me. 15 minutes later, I pulled up at Gabby's house and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. "Hey Hey, girl! said Gabby smiling.**

**"Hey, what's good?" as I shut the door behind me.**

**"Oh, well I'm having same old issues with Sean again."**

**"Oh, man...don't even what to hear it."**

**"Well, this ain't about my problems. It's your birthday and you're 17, so I something good for you."**

**"What is it! Tell me and don't play with me, girl." I said grinning.**

**"Here you go!"I took the gift and snatched off the wrapping paper. When I stopped, I couldn't believe it what my eyes were seeing."OMG! It's a Corbin Pillow! I thought they didn't sell these anymore...How did you get this." I said trying not to go crazy.**

**"Aw, you know I got the hookup, girl...just don't make out with it." said Gabby chuckling.**

**"Oh, shut up! I love it! Thank you so much, girl."**

**"No problem! You wanna shoot some pool in the game room?" Gabby said.**

**" Heck yeah! Let's go!" I said , see at this point I had no idea that Gabby was trying to buy some time for everyone else to setup the surprise party. I know, I know...I'm an idiot, but it was all the stupid pillow's fault. Anyway, back to my mom and my friends setting up everything for the party.**

**"I must say you guys did a good job setting up the balloons and banners." mom said excitedly.**

**"Yeah, we tried to do our best...you know make it presentable." my friend Ashley said.**

**"Well, I'm gonna call Gabby's cell and tell her to sent Lynn to the house."My mom calls Gabby and we both come to the house. I ring the door bell because I realized that I left my house keys in my room and no there was no spare key under the doormat. I began to get angry because my mom took forever to open the door, but I didn't know what was in store for me. Mom opened the door and Gabby went inside first and I soon followed until...**


End file.
